This invention relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer and calculation program, and particularly, it relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer and calculation program that calculates an index value of risk of circulatory system disease based on the blood pressure value.
Blood pressure is one index to analyze circulatory system disease, and blood pressure is effective in analyzing the risk of circulatory system disease to prevent circulatory system diseases, such as, stroke, heart failure, heart attack, and the like. Especially, morning high blood pressure where the blood pressure increases in the morning is related to heart disease, strokes, and the like. Moreover, even among morning blood pressures, a symptom where the blood pressure dramatically increases between one hour to one hour and a half after waking referred to as “morning surge” has been shown to have a causal relationship to strokes. In other words, it can be said that understanding the mutual relationship between time (life style) and blood pressure fluctuation is effective for risk analysis for circulatory system disease.
By focusing on this point; various sphygmomanometers to analyze risk of cardiovascular system diseases are suggested. For example, Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2004-261452 discloses a technique to calculate a risk of circulatory system disease according to a difference in, or an average of, blood pressure values measured during a predetermined time period such as morning or evening.